The use of various fluorochemical compositions on fibers and fibrous substrates, such as textiles, paper and leather, to impart oil- and water-repellency is known. See for example, Banks, Ed., Organofluorine Chemicals and Their Industrial Applications, Ellis Horwood Ltd., Chichester, England, 1979, pp. 226-234.
Certain fluorinated compounds containing urethane bonds are known. A common synthetic route for forming such compounds containing urethane bonds uses isocyanate compounds as starting materials. The use of blocking agents to react with remaining unreacted isocyanate moieties is also known.
Various fluorinated acrylic resins containing urethane linkages are known to have oil and water repellency properties (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,404 (Williams et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,915 (Lina et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,190 (Lina et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,056 (Anton et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,118 (Shen et al.)). These resins can be polymerized and applied as coatings to substrates such as, for example, textiles, carpets, wall coverings, leather, and the like to impart water- and oil repellency.
Typically, these resins comprise long chain pendant perfluorinated groups (for example, 8 carbon atoms or greater) because long chains readily align parallel to adjacent pendant groups attached to acrylic backbone units, and thus maximize water- and oil-repellency. However, it has been reported that long chain perfluorinated group-containing compounds such as, for example, perfluorooctyl containing compounds may tend to bioaccumulate in living organisms (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,884 (Baker et al.)).